


Workout!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Ushijima just wants to do his solo workout routine. Even though it’s already a feast for the eye, Oikawa wants to do more than just watch.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Workout!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> Happy bday to my precious friend! I know I recently wrote Ushioi, but I totally thought another one would be a perfect gift^^. Hope you’ll like it dear!
> 
> P.S. I’ve been in a sports club at a Japanese university and I have to say some of the duo stretching exercises they do are crazy and my mind couldn’t help but get filled with tk thoughts XD.

He was gorgeous. He was sexy. He was a _delight_. There was actually nothing to complain about. Oikawa almost had to make sure not to drool as he enjoyed the view of his boyfriend’s abs. His strong muscles. His flexibility. An everyday sight his eyes were grateful for. 

Ushijima was performing his usual solo workout routine while Oikawa lazily relaxed on the couch and enjoyed watching him while munching on some crisps.

“You sure I shouldn’t help you?” he asked with his mouthful, licking his fingers. 

“No,” was the short grumbly reply Ushijima gave him while continuing his stretching exercises. Oikawa pouted.

“Why~? You never let me join. Back in the days, we’d always do stretching exercises in pairs. At least at Seijou we did,” he said. Not that it wasn’t bad just watching and admiring his beautiful boyfriend. But he couldn’t fight the urge to touch him and get involved in his routine everytime.

“Not necessary,” Ushijima said like always. Oikawa continued to pout. Ushijima must probably think it is a childish thing. Something high schoolers did. Well yes, they would often do duo stretching moves in high school. With the volleyball team, and even in normal sports classes with the class. 

Oikawa chuckled at the memory of how he and Iwaizumi would make it hard for each other on purpose- pressing the other’s leg extra firmly, or stretching the other’s body further than they could: “AUUuch!” 

Everytime he tried to get permission to join Ushijima’s routine, and everytime he was rejected. He smirked. Today he was not going to accept that rejection.

“I’ll still help,” he said, tossing his empty bag of crisps away and walking over to Ushijima.

“No,” Ushijima panted again. He was lying on his back and doing sit-ups.

“Yes,” Oikawa said cheekily. He sat down and pressed down on Ushijima’s feet. From this close angle, his lover’s body as he did those exercises was even more beautiful. 

“Hrmmmh..” Oikawa thought he heard Ushijima say something through his heavy breaths.

“Hm?” he hummed, taking in the sight of his sexy body.

“Not with your dirty crisp fingers,” Ushijima muttered like a grumpy grandpa, and Oikawa laughed. He loved how his lover could look so sexy and be moody like this at the same time. He glanced down at his fingers that were indeed a bit dirty from eating those crisps, and now leaving some of that on Ushijima’s beautfiul white socks.

“My dirty what?” he teased, and he wiggled his fingers against the socks, wiping them on purpose.

“Stop,” Ushijima said. Having dated him for a while, Ushijima should have known very well that any sort of grumpy complaints like these only encouraged Oikawa to tease him more.

“Stop?” he said, and he started to scribble his fingers more over the tops of Ushijima’s socked feet. His first intention was to just make them dirty with his crisp fingers, but he soon saw from the way Ushijima squirmed and the way the corners of his lips twitched that this was tickling him.

“Woooops~” he sang, and he suddenly ran his fingers up and down Ushijima’s calves, scribbling and tickling his strong legs teasily. Ushijima jolted a little, a strangled “ _Uuff_!” noise leaving his lips. Oikawa raised his eyebrows, his smile growing.

“So ticklish, fufufu,” he chuckled. Ushijima desperately seemed to avoid eye contact as he fought the urge to laugh.

“D-don’t,” he warned breathlessly when Oikawa’s fingers inched closer to those very sensitive spots behind his knees. 

“Don’t tell me you’re already giving up? Just from a little bit of this?” When he said ‘this’, Oikawa couldn’t help but already scribble at the warm skin behind Ushijima’s knees. 

“G-gahah! _Hey_!” Still tough but at least more giggly, Ushijima canceled his next sit-up earlier than he was supposed to and fell on his back, his arms reaching out to flail uselessly in an attempt to fight the tickling. 

“Ah come on now. You can do a few more of those~” Oikawa encouraged, but he continued to tickle Ushijima’s legs. Just lightly though, just to see if Ushijima was persistent enough to continue- and he was. 

Oikawa wasn’t disappointed when Ushijima moved his arms back behind his head and again tried to do a few more sit-ups, and Oikawa was happy to tickle some more behind his knees. 

“Shihihit!” Ushijima’s restrained laughter as he tried to continue the workout was adorable and very charming. Occasionally Oikawa wiggled his fingers up and down Ushijima’s muscled legs, making him jump slightly. Still, Ushijima continued the sit-ups like the big boy he was. 

After a good amount of that, Oikawa merrily let his fingers wander further, and grabbed a hold of both of his boyfriend’s feet and wriggled his fingers under them to tickle his soles. 

“AHaha-Toohooru!” Ushijima laughed softly. He moved his legs a little, but it looked more like he was fighting the reflexes to move away, rather than giving his all to escape. Motivated by this, Oikawa grinned.

“Doing a workout _and_ getting tickled, of course Ushiwaka can do it. Welp, time for my next move!” Oikawa chirped, and he suddenly jumped up and hopped around Ushijima. 

“Whaha-?!” Confused, Ushijima returned in a sitting position, but Oikawa sat behind him and stretched both his legs on either side of him. He then gave him a playful push against his back. 

“Go reach for your toes, and certainly don’t. mind. me!” he teased, and he immediately brought his fingers to Ushijima’s torso and began to lightly tickle his sides. Ushijima tensed up completely, and more of that beautiful restrained laughter came out.

“Wahah-nohoho!” Oikawa leaned his chin against Ushijima’s shaking back and pouted.

“No? You can’t do it?” he said. That somehow did it. Ushi-never-backing-down-from-a-challenge-waka actually started to stretch his body forward and reached for his toes. And back. Back and forth. And that while Oikawa’s fingers hungrily sought after the bare flesh under his shirt. 

“Ehehe-not thahahat!” Ushijima almost sounded whiny, and Oikawa chuckled at this.

“Not what~? Just helping you, am I not?” he said. From that point, he kind of got carried away. He enjoyed how Ushijima’s muscled torso felt under his fingers, he tickled his warm stomach, dug in between his ribs, and even dared to go up and aim for his underarms. 

No more stretches were happening by then.

“ _AHAahha_!” Ushijima’s laughter was finally of some good volume, unrestrained, and he sank into Oikawa’s hungry embrace as he squirmed and writhed helplessly.

“Aw you tried hard though!” Oikawa said, and he mercilessly tickled his armpits while Ushijima arched his back and weakly tried to avoid his fingers.

“Now _this_ is a workout. Look, all that laughter isn’t so bad!” Oikawa said as he pulled up Ushijima’s shirt further to expose more of his toned stomach. 

“GAhha-Nohoho! Tooru- _eheheh_!” Ushijima was nothing like the grumpy “no”-grandpa anymore. He was now laughing brightly, blushing, squirming adorably, and not even fighting too hard to get himself free. Oikawa smiled. He was having fun after all.

“Yehehes~!” Oikawa teased by mimicking the tone of Ushijima’s cute pleas, and he spidered his fingers all over Ushijima’s ticklish upperbody. 

By the time he finally stopped, Ushijima lay panting against him.

“....Workout complete,” he panted breathlessly, his stomach heaving from all that laughter that was forced out of him. Oikawa laughed and patted his stomach playfully.

“Workout complete, for now. See? Not that bad if I help you,” he said, and he kissed the top of Ushijima’s head. 

“....Didn’t...help..” Ushijima murmured, blushing and a little bit pouty. Oikawa smirked and poked his side.

“Back to grumpy? Why don’t you tell me I can help you with your next workout routine: _oh yes dearest Tooru please help me next time_?” he said cockily. Ushijima giggled sweetly when he poked his side repeatedly again.

“O-okahahay! Please help me next time!” he giggled, squirming because of the few tickles that already made him all cute and giggly again. Already satisfied, Oikawa cheered, “yay!” and he pulled him back in an angle right enough so he could kiss his lips.

“Definitely will do~!” he said before kissing him again. He felt Ushijima smile against his lips as they kissed, and before he knew it, their bodies turned and settled themselves in a position right enough for a nice makeout session, there on the floor in the middle of their apartment. 

Looked like the _real_ workout had yet to begin :). 


End file.
